


Staccato

by Chocoicy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 小狗发情，想要逗猫反被逗。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Staccato

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是篇傻白甜pwp，因为我被杨博尧穿短裤给辣到了。

杨博尧喜欢这样的周日晚上，之后是连续两天不用更视频的小假期，吃完饭洗完澡就可以什么都不做，只是瘫在沙发上刷手机浪费生命。现在布里斯班的晚上跌至十一二度，不算太冷，但是怕冷又不喜欢在家穿太多件衣服的他就喜欢穿着短袖短裤开暖气。搬去陈韦丞家里之后没有了爸妈整天说要省电费的唠叨，就更加开得放肆了。

电视上还放着拍来拍去总拍不腻的厨神比赛综艺节目，不过他也没什么意见，只要没有亵渎古典音乐的内容他也就是把电视当成是背景音。陈韦丞也在他旁边瘫着，一边半心半意地看着电视，手一边不安分地在他大腿上摸来摸去。杨博尧没拿着手机的左手拍了下陈韦丞的手，但是陈韦丞没有停下来的意思，他也就由他了。

陈韦丞喜欢摸他的腿的原因主要是因为他腿真的很白，看上去在发光似的，也不像自己的那么多毛，手感真的很好。他把手伸进黑色短裤的裤管里，揉捏着他的大腿肉。他最近瘦了很多，捏上去甚至有点骨感，也不知道还要带他去吃多少顿火锅喝多少杯奶茶，他身上的肉才能长回来。手摸到大腿根部，陈韦丞发现他在短裤里什么都没穿，他转头望向身旁的人，忍不住嘴角的笑意。但杨博尧只是继续低头看手机，除了耳尖稍微变红之外并无异样，就连手指扫在手机屏幕上的速度都没有改变过。

陈韦丞的动作变得轻缓，手指头若有若无地扫过敏感部位，他感受到杨博尧开始不安地扭动着身子，像是在躲避他的动作又像是在鼓励他更进一步。他从来都是一个乐于取悦伴侣的人，于是他的手继续往前伸，短裤的裤管已经被撩起到能看见他的臀部。他的手指擦过他的阴茎头部，在听到变得急促的呼吸声时又故意缩手抚摸他的大腿内侧，如此循环往复了几遍，杨博尧放在手机屏幕上的手指已经停止了动作。

「Eddy，」杨博尧低沉又沙哑的呼唤引起他的一阵颤栗。陈韦丞于是转而把手放在杨博尧的腰上，把他往自己身上揽。杨博尧半推半就地坐到了他的大腿上，右手依然固执地握着手机。

「干嘛啊。」杨博尧左手按着陈韦丞的胸膛阻止对方试图缩短距离的动作。

「你说呢。」陈韦丞完全掩饰不住语气里的嘚瑟，那笑容晃得他只想一拳打在他的兔牙上。

「今早不是已经做过了吗？怎么了你，发情啊？」杨博尧嘀咕着，顺便重新解锁屏幕刷起了Instagram。

「年长一岁不会真的差那么远吧？」陈韦丞的恶意调侃只得到了杨博尧的一个白眼。激将法没用，他只能另辟蹊径。

陈韦丞撩起了杨博尧的T恤下摆，短裤的裤腰因为岔开腿坐在他大腿上的动作而被扯到了臀缝的位置。陈韦丞的双手放在杨博尧的腰侧，中指刚好可以摸到他的腰窝，他稍微施力按摩那里，酥麻的感觉很快传遍杨博尧的下半身，他忍不住摆动着腰身坐得更前。陈韦丞满意地笑了起来，他就知道杨博尧不会拒绝他的。

他一手拉住杨博尧的裤腰带，一手轻轻拍了拍杨博尧的屁股，「帮帮忙。」杨博尧无可奈何的撑着陈韦丞的上臂抬了抬臀，然后随着他的动作跨出他的短裤。本来被衣物遮蔽的皮肤因为骤然接触空气而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，杨博尧更加庆幸自己开了暖气，陈韦丞再这样他下个月就要考虑不跟他分摊电费，由对方一力承担了。

陈韦丞身上的灰色宽松运动裤在裆部的位置鼓起一大包，杨博尧抱着报复的心态用会阴磨蹭着他的裆部，陈韦丞轻放在他腰侧的手瞬间就不自禁的握紧了。一阵阵轻微的快感传到他的下半身，他更硬的同时却也感觉远远不够。杨博尧居然还在看着他的手机，也不知道手机上有什么好看的。陈韦丞在他机械性的动作间捏了捏他的腰，尝试吸引他的注意力。

「咋了？」杨博尧这才抬起头。

「你都不专心……」陈韦丞委屈的语气让杨博尧勾起了嘴角，但他只是亲了亲陈韦丞嘟起的嘴唇，便又把注意力放回手机上。

「如果我在操你的时候看手机你会怎么想？」陈韦丞试图跟他讲道理。

「你操我的时候还有心思看手机我就服了你。」杨博尧说这番话时带着自信的笑容，理直气壮得不可思议，徒留陈韦丞震惊的张开嘴不知道该说什么。

不过杨博尧还是放下了手机，他拍了拍陈韦丞的脸颊，「别做这种表情，会让我想起你吸我的时候。」陈韦丞的脸颊瞬间变得通红，而杨博尧没再理会他的反应，而是转过身去够茶几底下的收纳柜。

他们坐着的地方离茶几有点远，陈韦丞这才反应过来，双手紧箍着杨博尧的腰部以防他掉下沙发。杨博尧放心地下腰伸长手臂，终于拿到收纳柜里的润滑液和保险套，便借着陈韦丞收紧的双臂靠回到他的身上。

「好啦，做你该做的。」杨博尧把润滑液和保险套塞到陈韦丞的手中，陈韦丞几下过分急促的点头让杨博尧不禁扑哧一声笑了出来。

陈韦丞把润滑液挤到手上捂热，过多的润滑液顺着指缝滴到了他的裤子上，他懊恼地骂了一句脏话，又听到了杨博尧嘲弄的笑声。沾着润滑液的食指移到杨博尧的入口处打圈，插入第一根手指的过程异常的顺利，陈韦丞有点震惊地望向杨博尧，他脸上还是挂着那讨人厌的微笑。

陈韦丞忍不住打了一下他的屁股，「合着你是装作不情愿呢？」

杨博尧又摆动了一下他的腰肢，体内的手指随着他的动作插得更深，他的呼吸短暂的加速了一下又很快恢复正常。「妈的，连打人都不会用力，我敢确定连红痕都不会有。」

陈韦丞无话可说，因为他确实舍不得用力，他只好默不作声地加上第二根手指在他体内搅动。他凭着对自己伴侣的身体的熟悉，很快就找到了让他的后穴不自禁的收缩又放松的那点，趁着对方放松下来时加入第三根手指。

「陈韦丞你再不脱下裤子操我就别想再爬上我的床了。」虽然他现在睡的床实际上属于陈韦丞，但他不管，没有人可以在后穴中塞了三根手指时还能保持理智思考。

——也没有人可以在自己的伴侣一直在自己大腿上扭动，锲而不舍的磨蹭自己的敏感部位时保持理智思考，所以陈韦丞只是用上比一秒钟拉十五个音更快的速度脱下裤子戴上保险套。他一边向后仰倒在沙发背上，一边握着杨博尧的髋骨帮助他坐到自己的阴茎上。虽然已经润滑充足，但杨博尧毕竟不是十几岁的青少年了，所以他还是不敢一下子坐下去。

「Dude……」杨博尧好不容易慢慢纳入了整根阴茎，便已经满头大汗。陈韦丞用衣袖帮他擦了擦额头上的汗，想要跟他说自己早就说过这种天气不需要开暖气，但为了不被杨博尧说他跟他妈似的，他还是决定闭上嘴。

杨博尧休息了一会儿才开始动作，他一开始只是小幅度的摆动，陈韦丞放在他髋骨上的手转而移到他的脖子上，把他拉近与他接吻。陈韦丞时不时传出几声细小的呻吟，又被淹没在他们的唇齿交融中。陈韦丞不是一个擅长忍耐的人，起码对着他不是——从他们确认关系以来时时刻刻落在自己身上的灼热的视线和一找到机会就要碰碰自己的肢体语言都昭示着这一点。杨博尧从来不知道原来恋爱中的陈韦丞是如此的粘人，但转念一想陈韦丞即使以前在恋爱中也并没有对自己遮遮掩掩，反倒是自己不知道是在逃避什么，总是故意忽略他的那一面。现在的陈韦丞对他来说像是一个全新的人，但又不完全是——他对自己的依赖、信任、仰慕都没有改变过，只是当自己开始正视这些感情，它们才变得如此强烈、如此显眼。

陈韦丞随着他晃动的节奏往上顶跨，每一下都顶得他的腰发软，差点没有力气继续动作。他后悔了，就该把人拉到床上再做的。小狗发情就算了，自己跟着急什么呢。他把头埋在陈韦丞的脖子和肩膀之间，陈韦丞因为皮肤过敏没有用带有香精的沐浴露，一呼一吸间尽是属于陈韦丞自己的独特气味。

「Bro，你得动一动啊。」陈韦丞摊开双手，示意在这个姿势下自己爱莫能助。杨博尧只能把双手都按在陈韦丞的肩膀上借力，陈韦丞的手托着他的臀部配合他的动作，随着节奏变快越加使力，白皙的臀肉上也印上了五道红色的指印。

陈韦丞感觉自己已经到达高潮的边缘，于是把手伸进他们两人之间，开始和用着和杨博尧身体起伏一样的速度撸动他的阴茎。陈韦丞眼眶和嘴唇都是红红的，杨博尧看着他水雾蒙蒙眼神迎来了他的高潮，而陈韦丞被杨博尧高潮中收缩的后穴刺激得再也坚持不下去。

杨博尧的精液全都射在了陈韦丞的手上而没有弄脏皮沙发，他在心里松了一口气，背后的电视刚好传来观众拍手欢呼的声音，但他已经没有力气像之前那样够到茶几上的电视遥控器了。他只来得及让陈韦丞把阴茎滑出他体内就整个人瘫软在他的身上，枕着他的胸膛睡着了。陈韦丞叹了口气，松开手撸动自己的阴茎，直到什么也射不出来。

他休息了一会儿之后才就着这个姿势抱起杨博尧，把他放到他们共享的大床上，替他穿上短裤盖好被子，再回到客厅把电视关掉。陈韦丞真的不明白为什么他可以睡得这么死，但是他自己最近的失眠搞得杨博尧也睡不好，既然他难得熟睡就让他好好休息吧。陈韦丞把睡房的灯关上，转身走进浴室刷牙洗脸，没有注意到杨博尧睁开一条缝的眼睛和嘴角志得意满的笑容。


End file.
